


An Evening at the Lake

by scorched_wings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beach Sex, Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, First Love, Flirting, Gallavich, Gay, Hiding, Intimacy, Lake Michigan, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Play Fighting, Season/Series 02, Shameless Season 2, Skinny Dipping, Spooning, Summer, Unspoken Love, Water Fight, Young Love, beach, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorched_wings/pseuds/scorched_wings
Summary: 'Ian joined him in the shallows, trying not to react to the cold. Mickey’s warm body was so close, but he couldn’t touch him without ritual. He gave his lover a hard shove.'Ian and Mickey enjoy an evening by the lake together in the summer of season 2, out of the constrictive view of the South Side. Play fighting, non-graphic sex and quiet intimacy. Set after Mickey's release from juvie, but before they are caught by Frank.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	An Evening at the Lake

The lake was blinding, streaked orange by the setting sun. Ian found himself squinting through his lashes as he followed Mickey’s shadowy figure towards the shore. His movements seemed looser out here, more relaxed, out of the constrictive view of the South Side. 

Ian paused for a moment, watching as Mickey stopped by the water’s edge and spread his arms slightly, still. Then he turned back to Ian.

‘You coming, crawler?’  
Ian smiled and went to join him. 

Mickey turned back to the lake. ‘This has gotta be what it’s like to be by the sea.’

Ian shrugged.

‘One day I’ll find out.’ It was the first time Mickey had really seemed interested in anywhere beyond the South Side. ‘Maybe you will, too, depending on which war-torn shithole they send you off to.’

Ian tried to catch his eye for a long moment, then gave up as Mickey started pulling off his shoes. ‘We’ll see if I pass these exams, first.’

‘He speaks!’ Mickey mocked, eyebrows shooting to his hairline. Ian aimed a half-hearted jab at his stomach. Mickey cheerfully shoved him back, and then discarded his socks.

‘It’s not going to be as warm as you think.’

‘Is that right?’ Mickey cocked an eyebrow, kicking a spray of water up at him. Ian’s body recoiled from the sting of cold, but he grinned as he stooped to splash Mickey back, palm scooping up a good arc of water. 

‘You’re dead, Gallagher.’ But Mickey was hard to take seriously with his dark hair plastered to his skull, even as he lunged to drench Ian further. 

‘Hey, hey, let me get these off, I’ll be freezing heading home.’

‘Pussy.’ But Mickey didn’t complain as Ian pulled his newly speckled shirt over his head. Ian enjoyed his gaze as it moved over him, savouring the evidence that Mickey wanted _him_. ‘So, what, your balls _won’t_ get cold heading home all wet?’

Ian rolled his eyes, but kept them on Mickey as he pulled down his boxers too. It was Mickey who glanced around, thumbing his nose distractedly. But Ian caught his hand, keeping it for the seconds he could get away with, and then pulled the older boy’s shirt expertly over his head, unhooking it from his chin. Mickey flashed him a grin full of deliberate bravado. 

‘In a hurry, firecrotch?’

‘Were you planning to swim in your clothes?’

Mickey’s jaw clenched. Ian pretended, generously, not to notice. They were rarely fully naked together, even for sex. ‘You really want to get in?’

Ian smirked. ‘Pussy.’

Mickey scowled, but unbuckled his belt. The sun was melting into the horizon now anyway, casting only a dim purple light over his compact body. As he stepped in to the smooth water, Ian could see each each rising hair glow violet on his calves. The waves seemed to move through him, careless of his presence. 

‘Fucking Chicago,’ Mickey winced, smiling. ‘Never really warms up here. Need to get us to a real beach.’

Ian joined him in the shallows, trying not to react to the cold. Mickey’s warm body was so close, but he couldn’t touch him without ritual. He gave his lover a hard shove. A moment later the sand was knocked out from underneath him, and before long the two boys were wrestling in the water.

*

Some merciless ducking and a gallon of swallowed lake water later, and they drag themselves out onto a beach lit only by the glow of the city. Ian’s skin burns, from warm air on sandburn and the memory of Mickey’s touch. They scatter themselves on the sand to dry, tangled together. Ian lives in the warmth of the places their bodies meet, and lets Mickey pretend they don’t exist.

Wave-churned and aching, they wordlessly agree to lie down this time, moving slowly together with the last of their strength. Warmth returns to their bodies with a quiet pain. Mickey presses his back closer into the curve of Ian’s torso to feel more of it. When they have finished, their unnecessarily hushed curses faded into the night, he lets himself stay there for a moment. Just this time, he tells himself. 


End file.
